Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 1 transcript
(Nate appears using a net) (He catches the bug) Nate: Gotcha! Bear! Eddie! I caught the stag! Bear: That thing's tiny. Check out this guy! Nate: Whoa! What is that thing? Eddie: That's a saw stag beetle. Apparently that's a pretty big one too. Bear: You know it! Phineas: Hi, Nate. Nate: Hi, Phineas. Long time no see. Doraemon: Hello there. Bear: Wow! A cat-robot! Eddie: I have never seen it like that before. Nate: Who are your friends? Doraemon: My name is Doraemon. And this is Dora the Kid, Dora-Nichov, Dora-Med lll, Dora-Rinho, Wang Dora, El Matadora, Dorami and Jaidora. Noby: My name is Noby. Sue: My name is Sue. Big G.: I am Big G. Sneech: I am Sneech. Ferb: I am Ferb. Isabella: I am Isabella Garcia Shapiro. Buford: My name's Buford. Baljeet: My name Baljeet. Rudolph: My name is Rudolph. And this is Dumbo. Tommy Turnbull: I am Tommy Turnball Gus Turner: I am Gus Turner. Lola Mbola: I am Lola Mbola. Robotboy: I am RobotGirl and this is RobotGirl. Ichi: I'm Ichi. And this is Chiko, Daku, Bulltaro and Shami. Peko: I'm Peko and this is my wife, Spiana. Chippo: I'm Chippo. Brus: I'm Brus Chippo: My name's Chippo and this is my cousin and sister, Romi. T.J. Detweiler: My name's T.J. and these are my friends, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, Spinelli and Gus. Skipper: My name's Skipper. And this is Kowalski, Rico, and Private Wallace: I am Wallace and this is Gromit. (Perry the Platypus purrs) Phineas: And this is Perry. Chase McCain: I am Chase McCain. Mac: I am Mac. Bloo: I am Bloo. Courage: Courage is my name. Emmet: I am Emmet. Wyldstyle: I am Wyldstyle. Uni-Kitty: My name is Uni-Kitty. Ace: My name is Ace Goody Bad Cop: I'm Good Cop. Benny: I'm Benny Dipper: We are Dipper and Mabel. Nate: Nice to meet you. Katie: Hey guys! Nate: Katie! Bear: Wh-What're you here for? Katie: A research project! Did you catch anything, Nate? Nate: I caught...this. (Fumi looks at the stag in his stag) Katie: Suits you well. It's so normal. (Nate looks surprised) Katie: (echoing) Normal. Sue: Nate, are you ok? Nate: I need to get something for Katie! Doraemon: We could help if you like. Sue: You're coming too? Unikitty: Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and I will stay. Doraemon: Ok. You wait here. We will be back. (Ten minutes later) Nate: Just you'll wait, I'll find a huge one too! (Doraemon, Nate and friends search for the huge stag) Nate: I bet if I go past here...(jumps over the fence) (Doraemon, Nate and friends continue searching) (The stag appears) Nate: That's gotta be a rare one! Noby: What is that shining thing? Doraemon: I don't know. Looks more like the firefly. They don't have any fireflies during the day. Big G.: Let's go and catch it! (Doraemon and gang begin following the bug) (They crawl under the branches and out of them) Doraemon: Where did it go? Rudolph: It is vanished. (Doraemon and his gang spot on the machine) Nate: What's this thing? Voice: singing Feed me. Feed me. Nate: What?! Voice: Feed me, feed me~ (Nate gasps) Rudolph: Did you hear that? Sue: I hear a voice. Voice: Please insert coin! Gretchen: And I can hear it too! (Nate gasps) Nate: Okay, this is too wired! What do you mean "feed me"? You want me to insert a coin in that thing? Voice: Feed me, feed me~ Nate: Yeah, right, creepy voice! Whatever prize you're selling, I don't want it. Voice: Feed me, feed me~ Nate: Okay, okay, just shut up! Voice: I'm so hungry, I need to eat~ (He puts the coin in the machine) (The ball appears and he tries to open it) (The power appears) (The creature appears) Dora the Kid: I can't believe it. Noby: I never seen-- Sneech: Why, it is a...uh... Dora the Kid: It is a ball in Nate's hands? Noby: Why, it looks a lot like Ghost. Whisper: What's up, my corporeal friend and allies. I am Whisper... (Takes a bow) At your service. WHISPER Whisper: I am a Yo-kai, that thing you humans call a ghost, spirit, or an extra-dimensional being. Nate: Yo-kai? Never heard of it. Whisper: Seriously? The Yo-kai are the mysterious being that cause strange phenomenon. I know, I know. So, why I was in the spooky capsule machine? It was 190 years ago when some righteous monk decided me a Menace to society and locked me in the machine. Nate: voice They have capsule machines back then? (flashback story ends) Whisper: Never Mind the details, detective. I mean, who knew monks had such a sense of humour? What is important though is that you have managed to set me... Freeee! And now you and I have entered into a sacred bond. More then a friendship. More then a marriage. I am forever indebted to you! (He look at Doraemon, Nate and friends in the distance walking away) (He flies to catch them) Whisper: Wait a sec! You're supposed to listen to me! Wouldn't you normally listen to me?! Nate: We're looking for bugs here. Even if I did free you from your 190 years imprisonment... Whisper: I guess he was listening. Nate: Oh, right! Whisper: Oh crud! Nate: Give me back my money! Whisper: That's your concern?! Nate: I need that to get juice later. Doraemon: We need Nate's money! Give it back! Whisper: But you can't get your money back even if you don't like the prize. That's how it goes with capsule machines! (Nate and Whisper growl at each other) Nate: Fine. We're leaving. (The heroes leave) Whisper: All right, have a good day now. Wait! (flying to catch them again) Not so fast! (Whisper loses his control of flying) Nate: What is it? Whisper: Just listen until I'm done! You are a...Lucky boy! Rudolph: How is he lucky? Whisper: Even by Youkai standards I'm well-mannered. I must demonstrate my gratitude for freein me. All: Gratitude? Whisper: I will become your steward! Wang Dora: We're not hearing any sheep. Whisper: Not a shepherd. Phineas: Or seeing any sheep. Whisper: No, I mean a valet. Nate: Veal culet? Whisper: Do I look meaty? I am a butler! A but-ler. So in other words: I will solve any problems you may have, spooky or otherwise in a flash! With the snap of my fingers! Like it was never there! (The heroes walk, leaving Whisper) Whisper: And they just walked off again? (Whisper quickly flies to catch them again but loses control) Whisper: Wait just a minute! Bugs? Bugs? You needed bugs, right? Bugs, bugs, rare bugs! Come on, step right up! (The firefly appears) Nate: There he is! (catches the firefly and looks at the many of them and they land on the heroes) Whisper: Take all you can carry. Nate: Okay! Okay! Make them go away! Whisper: Oh? Well then: Bugs, bugs, rare bugs, go on your way! (He farts and the fireflies fly away) (Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G. and the heroes cover their noses) Nate: What've I gotten myself into? Doraemon: Whisper, we give up. I don't know what else to do. We're beat. Nate: I didn't end up catching any rare bugs...And we got this weirdo following us around now. Whispear: At your serwhisp. Nate: Just so you know, I'm not allowed to have a pet. Whisper: Pet? Me, a pet? I am a youkai! Have you been told you can't have youkai? Have you? Nate: Can't say I have... Whisper: Then we're okay! Nate: No way. Whisper: Well, other people can't see me anyway. Rudolph: Really? (Minutes later) Peko: (in Mr. Peabody's voice) This is where you live? Nate: (in Sherman's voice) Yep. That's my home sweet home in all my life. (Nate opens the gate) (He opens the door) Nate: I'm home. Mom's voice: You always do this! Dad's voice: I can't help myself! Mom: How many times do I have to tell you? Dad: How am I supposed to stop myself if it's lying out in the open! (Nate opens the door) Ichi: Your parents are fighting? Mom: Why would you eat my pudding? My pudding! Dad: Stop going on about pudding! Mom: What? I can say pudding as much as I pleased! Dad: You don't need to repeat yourself! I heard you the first time! Nate: Over something so silly....And they always get along so well Whisper: Let's see... Mom: You don't need to repeat yourself! Dad: I heard you for the first time! Whisper: I believe this is her doing. Nate: Huh? (He peaks at his parents) Mom: You know how much I look forward to having my pudding! Dad: And that sweet bean jelly earlier... Nate: Is someone there? Whisper: I guess you can't see them. In that case, please take these. (The watches appear) Doraemon: What are these? Whisper: These are the Youkai Watches. Big G.: Youkai Watches? Whisper: A tool for communication between us ghosts and humans. If you put that on, I have no doubt we can end their argument. Chase McCain: Does they have the powers? Bad Cop: Will it work? Ichi: Does it tell time? Whisper: Go on. (Doraemon, Nate and the heroes put the watches on their wrists) Dipper: It fits perfectly. Mabel: I like this watch! Do you want the watch? Rudolph: No thank you. We don't have any hands. Whisper: (knowing it is true) Press the button on the right side (Nate press the button and the watch door opens) Whisper: Now shine that light in their direction. (Nate turns and begins to shine that light and another youkai appear) Nate: Wh-What the heck is that? Dora-Rinho: She looks (in Dory's voice) so pretty. Dora Med: Very pretty indeed. But look gloomy. Phineas: Who is that? Whisper: That is Dismarelda. A Yokai that ruins the mood wherever she goes. DIsmarelda: Gloom Mom: Let me explain to you... Whisper: She drags down the spirits of anyone in the same room and causes arguments. This is a spooky event commonly know as a "sudden couple fight". It left unchecked this could even lead to a divorce. Nate: No way! Noby: I don't want his parents to be divorced! Dad: I've had enough! Mom: Hmph! Whisper: You may not see Yokai, but they are all around us. And they have all kind of effects on humans. Wang Dora: How do we get her to leave? Whisper: We can try to negotiate. Or maybe force her out. Bulltaro: Force her out? Nate: I think I'd rather try to talk it out. Whisper: Done and done. Just sit back while Well then, just sit back and watch as I solve the problem quickly and gracefully.(goes to Dismarelda) Err, lovely day is it not, mademoiselle? And, uh, would be so kind as to leave this house? Nate: She's ignoring us? Whisper: I guess the negotiations have failed Daku: They didn't even start! Whisper: The only option left to us now is to force her out with violence! Nate: Wait up, I'll try talking to her. Whisper: Oh? Doraemon: Go on and don't be a afraid. (Nate walks to Dismarelda ) Nate: Uh, my parents normally get along really well. So, could you please leave? Dismarelda: (moans) It's not that I don't understand...But I have my reasons for this, no filter. Nate: Reasons? Dismarelda: Truth is, I had an argument with my husband and I sulked my way right out of the house. Nate: What? Yokai do stuff like that? Dismarelda: He doesn't love grumbly old me any longer...There no disputes, he doesn't love me any more, no filter... Nate: Do really think so? Dismarelda: (moans) Nate: Even people who get along well can end up fighting. (The picture of Mom and Dad shows up on the drawer with TV next to it) Nate: But you can sort it out if you just talk to him. I'm sure you can. Dismarelda: But I haven't the whiniest idea where he could be. Whisper: Here he is. Nate: Fast. Youkai: Warm fuzzy squeeze. (Appears) So this is where you've been hiding! Jolly good! I went too far earlier! Cheer up! Nate: That's her husband? Whisper: Yes. That's Happierre. A Yokai who fills his surroundings with warm feeling a joviality Happierre: Fuzzy Whisper: Dismarelda, who dampens the mood, and joe who make you jovial (making Nate's mom grow sorry) Together, they neutralize each other's powers (making Nate's dad grow sorry) and leave behind a normal atmosphere. Dad: Dear... Mom: Honey...I'm sorry Dad: No, I should be the one apologizing. (they smile at each other) (Doraemon and the hero begin to get excited) (Nate begins to get excited) Happierre: Let us frolic back home. Dismarelda: Fine. Sorry I was such a wet blanket earlier. (Seconds later) (Two youkais leave the house) Dismarelda: Cheer you later! (Nate's parents share the pudding) Nate: And so my parents made up. Noby: I'm glad his parents are getting along. (An hour later) (In Nate's room) Nate: So Youkai really do exist. Whisper: Yes! (Visions appear) Youkais live in a spooky dimension that overlaps with your human world! And they often cause trouble like they did today. Only normally, you won't see us. Nate: That's kinda amazing. Whisper: However! As long as I am here, you've got nothing to fear! I shall protect you from any spooky dangers! Nate: You didn't exactly do a great job just now. Whisper: I'll lend you that watch! Free of charge! You can keep it on! As long as you have that, no ghosts will be able to hide from you! How will encountering Youkai impact your life? I can make no promises there. Spiana: (in Ariel's voice) What are you talking about? (Nate looks at the Youkai Watch) Nate: Youkai Watch...I think I just got caught up in something really big. Dipper: There are many Youkai here in Springdale. Like in Gravity Fall. Snnech: Now that you mention it. Chippo: Maybe the legend is true. Peko: Maybe it is not a legend. Skipper: Shall we tell the others? Emmet: I don't think we could. Bloo: If Youkai were real. Then I'm going to meet them. (Next Morning) Nate: Whisper, did you hear about the strange incidents happening at this intersection? Whisper: Strange incidents? Nate: Yeah. They're being called sudden stopped incidents. Whisper: Sudden stop? Nate: Cars nearly run over pedestrians, but always stop right at the last moment. Chase McCain: Whisper: At the last moment! Nate: That's what the sudden stop refers to. Whisper: I see. Sue: You know, we already know the street rules. Bad Cop: I remember the safety rules. Noby: Yeah. And we watch the cars wherever they're going and walk across the street. Whisper: That is without a doubt the doing of the Youkai. Noby: What? Whisper: This intersection is most likely being haunted! Nate: Being haunted? Whisper: Yes. Let me explain it in detail! Hauntings happen where a youkai won't leave its place of death. Most of these youkais don't compro...Compro...? Compre...? Noby: What are you reading? Mac: Is that a book? Dora Kid: What is inside it? Whisper: Huh? Kowalski: Let's have a look. Nate: The Happy Spookypedia? You were just reading off this? Whisper: I'm checking my facts! Nate: Really? Gus: But I thought they had pictures. T.J.: How come there is no picture in it? Whisper: All right, guys. Please shine the light on the Youkai hiding over yonder! With the Youkai Wpatches of yours. Vince: Well, it's worthy to try. (The heroes opens the watch and the lights appear and they move around) Nate: There's nothing there. Whisper: Chech every nook and cranny. You can't see a Youkai without shining the light on them first! (Finally, they spot on the Youkai) Whisper: There it is! That must be the Youkai haunting this place! (The Youkai appears) (The heroes scream) Youkai: Meow! Jibanyan! Doraemon: Why, it's a cat! Skipper: Looks more like the cat to us. (Jibanyan yawns and lays on the ground but licks) Nate: That thing is haunting the place? Whisper: Uh... Err, its name is Jibanyan! Jibanyan: Meow...Meow? Meow! (He enters the man) Man: Meow! Vince: What's wrong with him? Whisper: P-Possession? Man: Meow, meow... (The car drives and beeps) Nate: Look out! Jibanyan: (coming out) Taste this, car! Hundred Crack Paw! (The car hits him and he flies into the sky) (The car stops) Man in car: You idiot! Man: My legs just moved on their own! Doraemon: Whew! Daku: That was close. Whisper: He must be the cause of these recent incidents. Jinbanyan was possessing people to cause them! Nate: We have to make it stop! Whisper: We must either negotiate or use brute force. (Jibanyan falls onto the ground) Jibanyan: Meow? Whisper: Meow. Jibanyan: Meow? Whisper: Meow. Jibanyan: Mew guys can see me? Nate: Yeah. Jibanyan: How's that pawsible? Do you know Emi? Nate: What? Jibanyan: No, no, I can't! I'm not ready yet! Whisper: If you have a problem, help is not far. Because my master will help you! Nate: No, wait! Whisper: It'll stop the sudden stop incidents. Nate: Oh, right. So why are you stopping cars? Jibanyan: Meow. When I was still alive, I was owned by a girl named Emi. (His memories appear) Now I'm Jibanyan, but I used to have a real name of meown. Whisper: What was your name? Jibanyan: It was a purrfectly wonderful and gentlemanly name! Whisper: And it was? Jibanyan: I can't remember! Nate: You can't remember? Jibanyan: (continues) But we were always together when we slept on her bed, and when we slept on the couch, and especially when we slept laying on her table! Every day I was so happy. Nate: That's all sleeping! Whisper: Well, he is a cat. El-Matadora: Just like me and Noby here. Jibanyan: (continues) And then one day... (The go light goes off and the stop light goes on, the car drives and hits Jibanyan) I was hit by a car died right over there. And what Emi said to me then was: "Dying over just a little bump from a car...Loser." (His memories disappear) (The Heroes Scream in horror) Whisper: That is completely heartless! Doraemon: (in Adult Thumper's voice) Gosh! That's awful. Rudolph: (in Adult Flower's voice) Gee whiz. Ichi: (in Adult Bambi's voice) Terrible. Benny: What a Heartless Lady! Jibanyan: That's not true! Emi is a nice girl. Surely she had her reasons for saying that. Nate: Like what? Jibanyan: Gotta be somethin'! Whisper: I'm not seeing it Jibanyan: And if I hadn't been hit by a car, she wouldn't have...That's why I'm purrfecting my techniques, to become a cat that can beat any car out there! Nate: But you're putting those people in danger by doing that. Jibanyan: I hadn't pawsed to think of that. I can do it all on my own! (runs and stops) Mee-OWW! (The car hits him and he flies up into the sky again) Doraemon: There he goes again. Whisper: He got run over like nothing. Jibanyan: (appears when he fell on the ground again) Sorry you had to see it. I made a little mistake. I got caught up in the moment. Whisper: He did jump there with his eyes still closed. Jibanyan: This is how I do it on my own! I won't--(the car hits him again and he flies) Nate: Are there always this many trucks going through here? Whisper: What was he trying to scream? Jibanyan: (appears again) "I won't die!" It's a famous saying in the sudden stop industry. Nate: That's an industry? Whisper: I don't think so. Wallace: That thing is hurt. Mikey: We must do something about that Youkai. Ferb: I agree with that. Gretchen: Me too. Even it looks like a cat. Robotboy: He shouldn't be doing anything. Jibanyan: This time I won't die! Hundred Crack Paw! (Fights the truck but breaks his wrist and flies) (Jibanyan injury comess back) Jibanyan: Going it alone is definitely not working for me. RobotGirl: I wonder why? Jibanyan: I'm lonely...I've been alone all this time. I've been possessing people because I get stronger when I'm together with someone! If that's just causing trouble for others, I might as well just...Be all on my own furever! (Jibanyan runs away) Nate: Wait up, Jibanyan! (He stops) Well, why don't you possess us? Jibanyan: Meoow? Doraemon: We'll train with you. Whisper: Guys... Jibanyan: B-But why? Nate: Because we think it's amazing that you keep trying so hard! You must really love Emi! (Jibanyan cries) Nate: We'll be together for now on! Become our friend! Shami: We care about you. (in Snow White's voice singing) With a smile and a song Life is just like a bright sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young With a smile and a song All the world seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember, you're the one Who can fill the world with sunshine When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song Jibanyan: Meow! (The power came out of Jibanyan) Ichi: What's that? Whisper: It's the Gold Medals! It's proof of an oath of friendship with the youkais! (They land on their hands) (The light flashes and it enters Jibanyan) Jibanyan: We're friends now! Nate: Yeah! Jibanyan: Nate! Nate: Jibanyan! Jibanyan: Nate! Nate: Jibanyan! Jibanyan: Nate! Me-OWWW! (The truck hits him) I won't die! All: It's never gonna work. Doraemon: Looks like we are gonna find some Youkai here in Springdale. All: Yeah! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3